Zakc Bellic
The Arrival Zakc Bellic started playing Second Life on August 4th, 2008. And like many people who first joined it was a awkward world full of places to explore. And after few days he came across an army called ASR in the sim known as Bannockburn. After just finding their base and meeting their troops he joined ASR's training center. As weeks went by he finally finished training by early September and was finally a Clone Trooper. The Beginning As months went by and as Zakc combat skills excelled he met and befriended a Lieutenant named Toka Barak. Both of them created a bond that lasted for years on TSL. As Halloween came by they both started questioning the ranking system when officers were misusing and treating the lower ranks like garbage. So they decided to leave and find a new army to hold them. As few weeks went by, the Emperor of ASR called Zakc back and he returned as a Delta Trooper. And after few months his close friend Toka Barak returned to ASR and they both were reunited under the same army. Trouble Hits From the start of January everything around ASR started to grow. But the discipline of troops fell. By this time Zakc was a Lieutenant. The constant stupidity of many troopers began fueling the fire. He would yell and yell but none of them would listen. Finally higher officers started getting sick of his constant bickering with the lower ranking troopers and so he quit once again. But as quick as he left he returned because of realizing that he just left on hating few people. The Final Straw As the months rolled by and Summer started many armies were inactive and everyone was turning on each other. Right around the beginning of July, Zakc went on vacation for 3 weeks. He had his laptop with him to check on people from time to time. So early in on his vacation he decided to log on and check everything. What he saw when he logged on made him sick. ASR had grown in the 2 days he was gone and was now a majority of ignorant people. This was a result of the army OS joining with ASR and the Processee's being made stay at Bannockburn. So as seeing this as the possible end of ASR, including the leaving of the ASR Apprentcie, and good friend to Zakc, Unforgiven Destiny, he made his leave as a Commander. He then sent out his resignation and quickly after went to the group Striatus. The End? When Zakc's comrade and mentor, Unforgiven Destiny finally logged off for the final time he had a rocky time. He had feelings of wanting to return to ASR but this was quickyl changed. Zakc spoke of these feelings to Unforgiven and a very good conversation unsued. Unforgiven told Zakc that Striatus was an excellent group and that he wanted him to stay there. The Return Pt.1 As time went on Zakc began having his positive feelings towards ASR return to him. The day after ASR's 2 year anniversary Zakc finally saw the truth behind t3h's ambitions for having Zakc in Striatus and made the ultimate decision to return to ASR. Through a good conversation with the Emperor Shawn Hutchinson Zakc was brought back into ASR as the rank of Captain. After many trials and tribulations including training, overseeing, and constant raids on and by opposing groups Zakc was made a Commander of ASR. Shortly after achieving this, Zakc became more involved in school and real life so he decided to take a break from SL for close to a year, occasionally hopping on his computer to see how everything and everybody was doing. The Return Pt.2 Over the course of the year Zakc became disillusioned with the group so badly that he deactivated his account. Fast forward to early 2010. Zakc decided to give SL a second chance and created a new account named Jericho Zufreur. After creating it he became involved in school once more and would rarely log on until late summer of 2010. On 9/12/2010 Jericho Zufreur finally returned to the grid to oversee another generation of troopers assimilate themselves into ASR. Category:People